Losing my faith
by xmoonlighter
Summary: Bloom defeated the evil that had taken over her control. Although, the enemy is gone and the girl returned to her old self, a part of dark energy remained in her soul. A dangerous wizzard appears in her life, Valtor, who is the answer to her worries. The price of truth and freedom from evil is absurd - it's the betrayal of friends and the change of destiny that awaited her.
1. Summary

Hey, I'm sorry for my English, my native language is Polish. I'll be happy if you write what you think about the story, but you will also point out my mistakes, if of course you have the mood and the time. ;) I try to write as best as I can.

I grew up on the original version of Winx, that's why Valtor is in my stories, not Baltor; Domino not Sparx; Marion, not Miriam; Andros, not Tides, etc.

**Summary**: A month has passed since the powerful fairy, Bloom defeated the evil that had taken over her control (Darkar, season 2). Although, the enemy is gone and the girl returned to her old self, a part of dark energy remained in her soul. Suddenly, a dangerous sorcerer appears in her life, Valtor, who is the answer to her worries. He tempts with promises, so real that only a fool would not accept the proposed offer. But she's still loyal to the good, her convictions and ready to fight the wizard.

Valtor wants unimaginable power, and only an ally with Bloom can provide it. For this to happen, he doesn't intend to avoid from any intrigue, illusion or lie. Soon his actions begin to come true, eventually breaking girl's loyalty... As everyone knows, both the war and love, all movements are allowed. Unfortunately, for a fairy only he knows what really happened to her biological parents, about whose recovery she had dreamed of. The price of truth and freedom from evil, however, is absurd - it's the betrayal of friends and the change of destiny that awaited her.

But behind this evil is something that Bloom didn't expect. She discovers something that even Valtor wouldn't think of. They are feelings as powerful as their magic. Their connected Dragon Flame.


	2. Chapter 1 - Truth lay deeper

Hey, the initial chapters will refer to the story in the series, some of the dialogues will be similar, but I'll also add something from myself. As you can see sometimes I like to write about emotions, I hope you like it. I'm so glad that's anyone who want to read it. The next chapter depending on the time will appear I think in a week. The lengths will be different, but I won't go below 1000 signs. What you thinking about longer chapters? What should I change?

I warn you that I only get to know this site, so I apologize for the inconvenience, empty chapters, etc. I'll improve.

**Chapter 1 - Truth lay deeper**

"I can't believe that I'll have my own Princess Ball" Stella squeaked happily.

"You see, dreams come true" said Layla, equally joyful with the ceremony.

"Not yet. It only fulfills when my parents return to each other!"

Bloom smiled for externals to her friends. She followed them, but she was somewhere far away, lost among her thoughts. Although the weather was so nice and the company of the girls should make her happy, she was sad.

"Bloom, are you okay?" asked Flora, looking at her slightly worried. The girl wasn't surprised, after all, Fairy of Nature was her roommate and she was the only one, who could hear her screams muffled by her at nights. Many times she asked about their reason, but each time redhead had disposed of it. She can't tell her the truth.

"Yes. I'm just missing Sky" Bloom came up shortly, throwing away the mask of false satisfaction for a moment. Of course she lied even now. For several weeks, there has not been a day that she wouldn't do it.

"There's something that can be remedied for it" Tecna said, showing to a spot behind them.

"Hello, girls." Their boys showed up. Bloom took a moment to looked out for Sky, but finally they found each other's eyes. Her boyfriend ran up to her, then unexpectedly took her in his arms and turned around his own axis, then kissed. She returned the kiss gently, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too" he confessed after a moment. "I'm sorry, really. I don't want you to worry about our last quarrel."

"How do you know, that...?" she paused, looking at the rest of their team. Each of the couples was as in love, as they should be. She understood quite quickly that her beloved knew from girls about her sadness. However, the truth lay deeper and not only in one place. "It's not like that, Sky. I just..." she stopped and then she initiated another kiss. She couldn't explain her fears to him, so it was better to change the theme. They lasted for a moment before they broke apart. Bloom probably needed his closeness, because after that short moment made she felt much better.

"What are you doing here?" Musa asked.

"We got invitations for this whole Stella's party" Riven explained.

"But... Shouldn't you be on your planet? You have so many responsibilities" Bloom turned to Sky.

"Of course, I have, but nothing is more important to me than taking you on a real ball."

A smile crossed her lips. To her surprise, there wasn't falsehood in it. She suddenly remembered how much this relationship meant to her. How long they are together and how many persevered. All lies, the appearance of Diaspro between them and finally the kidnapping of her by Darkar. She shuddered uneasily at the thought of what this monster had done with her. She moved uneasily as she remembered how Sky had saved her. This day was the day when she loved him most. Only he could be heard during her trance, from which Bloom broke away and healed. For this reason, she should never doubt what she is currently feeling. Not only Price of Eraklyon, but everything else. She should trust her friends, too.

Now that thanks to the help of three witches, he got out of the Omega Dimension. Valtor could do anything. Seventeen long years waited for revenge, for the power he was deprived of, for these long months and above all for humiliation and enslavement. He didn't forget, he never did it.  
There wasn't suggestion that this would change, but now that he had practically alone stopped of the ice snake, he was sure that he was more dangerous than ever and nothing would stop him. He'll regain everything was taken away from him and even get more. The first direction - Andros. There, he turned mermaids into monsters that were under his control. In return, he took them a small but still power, which made him feel much better.

An interdimensional portal led him straight to Solaria. He didn't plan to hurry, he watched with attention how important in the kingdom Countess Cassandra with her spoiled daughter lamented about the Princess of Solaria.  
"So you say that you would do anything to get rid of this girl?" At last Valtor revealed himself. With one move his hand, he made Chimera look nice again, like an argument with Stella and attempts to harm her didn't to happen.  
"Tell me who you are" Cassandra said, distrustful.  
"My name is Valtor. I can give you the great power to achieve your goals," he said with charming smile, though he still seemed suspicious to the woman.  
"Instead..."  
"Lead me to the Tower of the Sun. I want to stand in the light of Solaria."  
"Well then" the Countess didn't think about the decision for a long time.

The trip to Solaria was quite pleasant for Bloom, but Stella's arguments with Chimera, waking up in the morning and getting lost in the huge palace no longer. Going with her best friend to her favorite place in the castle, Bloom returned with memories to everything she knew about her parents and sister. It all caused her to be distracted and lost herself even more. She saw Cassandra and Chimera from the distance. She put on a most natural smile and moved toward them.

"I'm sorry, Countess, I think I'm lost. I'm looking for my room." The first thing she noticed on the woman's face was fear, as if she thought she was caught on something bad, but then, with a rather frigid face, she ignored her. Bloom noticed after a moment that she was going somewhere with her daughter and some man. Immediately she felt stupid, as if she was disturbing more than she should.

"Downstairs at the end of the corridor" Chimera explained briefly to her.  
As she passed by the man, she accidentally caught her body with his body. Then she felt something strange that she never felt. Her entire body was steeped by a sudden attack of heat, and the room flashed with cold, silvery light. She looked at him. He had strawberry-blond long hair and cool steel-gray eyes that slightly paralyzed like the short light from a moment ago. He also looked at her seriously and with interest. When she finally broke eye contact after a long moment, she saw how pale he was, and strangely dressed. His long, crimson jacket was probably the wirdest of all. Bloom scolded at the thought, in the end she didn't know all the habits of dressing on Solaria.

Being surprised by the strange incident and the stranger man, she quickly ran down the stairs to find her room. To her surprise, she found him easily. She came and took a dress from her wardrobe for her best friend's ball. But why did she still feel the heat attack spreading dynamically around her body? What was that?


	3. Chapter 2 - Distance her from good

Hey, thank you for your activity, I decided to add a chapter faster. I dedicate this one to Aleynaaa. I swear that the problems with adding chapters irritate me, but I'm getting better, I guess.  
Today you can read about Bloom and Valtor first conversation (over 2,000 words). Next? I don't know when, but I hope that soon.

**Chapter 2 - Distance her from good **

Everything went wrong. Stella's Princess Ball ended with an unexpected conversion of blonde into a monster. Fortunately, it was able to disenchant it, but a different problem appeared. Layla, a few days ago went to her home planet who was in danger, after returning she told them about Valter. He was a horrible wizard who changed mermaids into monsters and sowed chaos on Andros. Bloom promised herself and Layla that she wouldn't allow her planet to share the fate of Domino. Winx trip to Andros turned out to be another dangerous challenge, they were attacked by sirens controlled by the sorcerer, and later by Trix.

Meanwhile, Valtor watched in secret using his magic as Bloom fought Icy. For a long time he had been thinking about the fairy, he wondered who she really was and why there was such a strong connection between them on Solaria. Eventually, the witches told him a bit about who Winx are. He quickly noticed that Bloom was very powerful, determined and simply different from the others fairies, extraordinary. He saw her fierce look that she if she spoke _'I wouldn't give up'_. He felt that it would be good to have her on his side, so when he saw Icy attacked from the back of the redhead, he decided to reveal himself. The girl was drowning, it would be possible that if not for the small platform that Valtor had created, she would have died.

Bloom slowly began to wake up. At first she coughed, gasping for air into her lungs. Only after a long moment she opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a blurry, unfamiliar figure. Only after a few seconds did she realize that she associate the man who gently touched her hair. She tried to back away, but her weakened body refused to obey. Panic appeared inside her. She didn't know this man, but... no, she saw him. That day in Solaria, when hell was started for Stella.

"You don't have to be scared of me, Bloom, we've already seen in Solaria, do you remember?" she heard his determined, slightly amused voice, anyway of his face also mean that he was having a good time. He didn't laugh at her, not yet. Finally, as if he sensed her discomfort, he moved away, but still did not take his eyes off her.

"Yes, it would be hard not to remember something like..."

"Rare? Intensive? You're right." His eyes were obviously joking, which only annoyed Bloom. He wasn't so relaxed when she met him first time. However, he was so strangely dressed again. Maroon jacket, violet vest over and dark gloves.

"I meant a strange, but it doesn't matter. I'm more interested in whether you saved me now and how you know my name?"

"Of course, I saved you, rather none of your friends or the witches, they're a little bit busy. Before I answer your second question, tell me you don't know who am I?"

She didn't tell anything for a long time, because she combined all the facts. The Trix were powerful, it was sure, but just like Valtor, mentioned earlier, they came to the Omega Dimension. She doubted that they would get out alone. They had already worked with Darkar before, so why shouldn't they do it again with a new danger? Besides, it was suspicious that this guy was just on Andros when it was so bad.

"Oh my God, you are the monster who does all these horrible things!" Bloom gathered all her strength to get up. She was exhausted, but the desire to stop him was stronger. Again someone was destroying the planet, this time not her, but she believed that she could do something about it. There were two balls of fire in her hands.

Valtor, of course, didn't deny, at least not part of his identity.

"Indeed, dear Bloom, I'm Valtor, but I don't understand why are you so nervous? Maybe you're looking a little differently on certain things, but I assure you, I don't want to hurt, until of course no one gets in my way." A cunning smile didn't leave his lips. It has already reached him that Bloom is hard and perhaps their first conversation won't be very fruitful. However, his words caused that the girl abstained from the attack.

"I don't believe you. What is the purpose of all this, that you invade my friend's planet and turn mermaids into your puppets? What do you want?" she asked, understanding that Valtor must have a reason. The explanations came sooner than she had expected.

"Once I was powerful, respected, but I lost everything, the whole dimension stood against me." For the first time today, Bloom noticed another emotion in man's face. The anger that emanated from his tight jaw. "It's a very long and complicated story, I'd like to tell you one day, but it's not time and place, in any case I'm counting on you giving me a chance and thinking about my offer."

"What offer?" she asked suspiciously. Whatever he proposed, she knew that she would reject everything, because her not-so-clean heart had other priorities. They were the protection of the Magical Dimension, loyalty to friends, and daily, relatively quiet life between missions to find her parents.  
"We don't have to be enemies. You can understand my motives, get to know my story, then you'll judge what's better for you."

"I still don't understand, Valter. To the point."

"You are very impatient, that's so bad" he criticized her. "I mean that something is bothering you, I don't know what it is, but even I can see it, although we don't know each other well... Magic knows the answers to absolutely everything and as you probably heard, among these exaggerated facts about me, I'm the master in both ordinary magic and the darkest one."

Valtor's words made her froze. Every little memory of dark magic worked on Bloom, who was sure that all the colors had flown off her face. So it was, he easily noticed that she had turned pale.

"Is your problem here? Is it really dark magic?" he asked, satisfied that he managed to reach redhead so easily. At least one of the facts that can help him convince her. "It doesn't matter, don't worry, I'm able to help you. I can do it, Bloom" again he came closer, staring straight at her aquamarine eyes. The fairy drew back closer and closer to the end of the platform. Awareness that he got to know her secret so quickly made her completely forgotten about the possibility of flying.

"I'm not going to ally with you, Valtor. I'm sure you expect something in return, and I don't want to make anything easier for you. On the contrary, I'll make you stop being a problem." Bloom again gathered all her energy to launch one fireball towards Valtor. However, with raised eyebrows, as if in a gesture of pity, he easily crushed her power between his fingers.

"For now, you are too weak and tired, I said, I can help you, but I can also be your worst nightmare. You shouldn't disregard me." His words really sounded serious, and the girl noticed as if his steel-gray eyes were glowing red for a moment.

"I said no, and I'll find a way to overcome you, unless you give up."

"You'll change your mind yet."

At that moment the Winx flew to them.

"Valtor, leave her!" Layla shouted. The wizard, unmoved, watched the other fairies fail with their spells. "You should fight with me, I'm Layla, the Princess of Andros."

Then everything changed. Valtor's eyes filled with aggression and rage, but also focus. His body emanated with blue energy, which clearly collected to some strong spell. Bloom, shocked by this power (like the other girls), moved away from Layla, looking terrified at what was happening.

"In that case, the Princess of Andros, from now on looking into your eyes, your friends, the family, all of whom you know, will remember what price must be paid by those who oppose the strongest. In the name of Valtor, let eternal darkness embrace you."

The man finally attacked, previously repelling Layla's blow, just like Bloom. Again with ease. Blue light blinded the Winx for a moment, and when it disappeared, Valtor was gone...

Taking Layla's eyes away was the worst thing that could happen to her. Bloom continued to blame on their further journey, thinking that she could have prevented it, and that this spell must have been reversed. Unfortunately, her healing power wasn't enough. Bloom couldn't help feeling that the wizard's last statement was more for her than for a dark-skinned girl. She felt as if he wanted to let her know that she would regret it. If it was to be so, he succeeded. She felt sorry for the first time in her life that the bad side again didn't take control of her and didn't kill Valtor. But he was right, because even if she wanted to do that she would be too weak compared to saved the Queen Ligea, mother of Tressa - cousin Layla. This happening has caused something amazing, the transformation of the fairy into a new, stronger form, called Enchantix. Beyond to new spells, the girl could decrease herself with Fairy Dust and break bad charms. Thanks to this last skill in Alfea, Layla regained her made an appointment with Sky, who was supposed to tell her something very important. She waited with anticipation until she saw her boyfriend. After a few difficult weeks, she needed his closeness more, wanting to forget about the adventures on Solaria and Andros for at least a moment. Evidently surprised by the sudden tenderness of his girlfriend, he returned her hug. Their moments together for some time weren't as they used to be, but their love was still going on.

"Hey, what's happening? Please, smile" Sky said, raising Bloom's chin. She did so because she didn't want to worry him. "Much better, so?"

"It's nothing, recently everything was so crazy, we have a punishment from Griselda and..."

"I know that's not the point, you're a different one lately, I know you more than myself." The blond gently stroked her face. He was wrong. No one really knew her, had no idea how she felt alone with all this and no one would understand why she couldn't talk about it. She think everyone had something they didn't want to say, so why couldn't Sky respect it?

"You said you had to tell me something important" she changed the point. Before Stella's Ball she was reconciled to him, she again felt the distance that forbade her to get involved. Sky didn't notice it, he just started telling her about the ball on his planet this Saturday.

"I would like to tell the whole world that we are together." This confession completely surprised her. Contrary to his expectations, she moved away, but smiled.

"I never expected you to do it, I mean, you know your parents don't like me..."

"They aren't as important as you, Bloom, so how will you do me this honor?"

"How could I refuse?" After these words, she kissed Sky.

Valtor after Bloom's refusing didn't have good humor. He had to relieve, but attacking Espero's realm was in his plans anyway. This expedition helped him to calm down and understand that he always gets what he want. Sooner or later she'll go to his side.  
He was watching her again, it was obvious that Bloom's relationship with this prince wasn't perfect, and that was a favorable fact to hurt her. All her harm will distance her from good. Not to mention her secret, which he only knew.

His thoughts were interrupted by the witches, especially Icy, who mainly tired him. She kept complaining, assuring him that he has great power, as if she knew better. Valtor lost his patience with her and counted in silence that he would soon be able to get rid of the Trix. But for now, how strange it sounded in his opinion was still not strong enough. His next goal was to visit Princess of Isis. Only Diaspro could help him in his next plan.


	4. Chapter 3 - Doubt and guilt

Hi, I wanna thank you for your activity! That's kindly. Every comment, fav and follow motivate me more and more to continue.

THAT'S IMPORTANT. I don't know when be next, I'm writing regular, but at the end of the month I'm moving to the other end of the country, so ... I can only promise that I'm going to come back, I'll try as soon as possible.

One more chapter and I think that I'll go to the part of the plot that I wanted from the beginning, because for now I can consider it as an introduction, a combination with a cartoon story.

I can't wait for season 8 ^^ I have so much hope to this, at least Valtor comes back. Cosmix is great for me, and what's with you, do you like it?

Guest - Layla's fine, she regained her sight. For your wish, Flora appears in this chapter, it'll be more like other girls, but the story will focus mainly on Bloom and Valtor.

**Chapter 3 - Doubt and guilt**

Bloom decided to cut off bad thoughts once and for all. It wasn't easy, because nowadays it has become very unstable emotionally. Sorting books, learning good manners and getting ready for the ball took her effectively, in addition, the new year of study at Alfea didn't seem simple.

On the news that Valtor had invaded the planet Espero and could be a threat to her school, she took the goal to start strengthening her power right after the ball at Eraklyon. She didn't admit it to her friends, but she felt an enormous need to defeat him. It wasn't only his actions, because Ms. Faragonda confessed her long-kept truth. Valtor was much more dangerous - he was the last to see Oritel and Marion. Her parents led the Company of Light, which was directed against the wizard and the Ancestral Witches. As it turned out, they created Valtor from the Fire of the Dragon and darkness. They both came from the same dragon. That's why she was able to sense his presence, his flame.

Valtor also discovered who Bloom is. He simply remembered the old times and those who caused his fall. In the red color of Marion's hair and face, he saw Bloom. The courageous character, by contrast, inherited from her father. Revenge didn't direct him, as he suspected at the beginning. For a moment he considered an open war between the two of them, but he still saw more benefits in cooperation with the fairy. Aware of the strong charakter of Bloom, however, he knew that the first problem wouldn't break her, so he encouraged Diaspro to accept his little gift, the love potion for Sky. There isn't girl who won't be affect by the loss of her beloved. The show that is about to happen on this Eraklyon's one-thousandth anniversary will certainly be unforgettable, not only for the redhead.

That Saturday Bloom was very excited, her last conversation with Sky went into forget. She no longer felt regret for his exaggerated declarations that he knew her so much or for other trivial things. She saw pure love in his eyes as they danced together among all the guests and parents of the boy. Her knees almost sagged with pleasant emotions of joy and being the most important for the prince.

But then Sky leaved her, declaring that he come back soon. Bloom saw him with a blond-haired girl, with a cooler tone than Stella's. The sight of the boy's former fiancée made her feel restless. Diaspro seemed surprisingly calm, and without a trace of sadness, she toasted her boyfriend. Still, Bloom was smiling when Sky spoke out a moment later.

"I would like to introduce someone to you, she's the most beautiful and wonderful girl in the whole Magic Dimension, I love her and wholeheartedly I'd like to spend the rest of my life at her side. Meet the Princess Diaspro."

With all three sentences, Bloom's whole life was upside down. His words echoed in her mind with a deafening echo. At first, convinced that it was a mistake, she tried to find out what had happened, but the prince was very aggressive, for reasons unknown Winx considered to be witches.

Bloom could barely breathe, remembering the escape of Eraklyon the next day. In addition, the parents of Alfei's schoolgirls regarded her as a threat resulting from the connection with Valtor. She left on her own request. Bloom promised her friends that she would come back, but she did not plan it sincerely. The only advantage of the whole incident was the fact that Stella saved her father and get her Enchantix.

Bloom wanted to collapse under the earth as she walked towards her foster parents as she crossed the streets of Gardenia. She didn't announce her arrival, she did not hurry herself. She wanted to think about how she would explain these sudden visits to them. Because Bloom couldn't break their hearts with... just what? Misfortune, deception, misunderstanding? How could call something like that? On the way, she entered a well-known place, a park where everything had it's beginning. She sat under a large tree, as if to soothe her smashed soul. It was here that she met Stella and helped her defend herself against Knut. At this memory, she stopped crying and smiled weakly. She wouldn't give these moments for anything, because she met the wonderful people, knew the truth about herself and, above all, she discovered her power.

"You have quite nice here on Earth," she heard a voice which she quickly picked up from the grass.

"What are you doing here?!" Bloom's orange energy flowed through her body. She clenched her fist, ready to transform. Valtor was standing in front of her, but he didn't look like he wanted to fight. He bowed as he was used to by people who he respected a little.

"I suggest not to do it here, someone could accidentally see us, in the end it's the middle of the day," he said with some kind of malice in his voice. Redhead took it as a warning that if she attacked him, all of Gardenia would know about magic. What could she expect from someone so unpredictable? For two years, a little has changed, more people settled in her earthly city, so the discovery was more probably.

"If it's not about the battle, what is it?" she asked more rhetorically, the last thing she expected was to continue this pathetic discussion with the enemy in this condition.

Valtor looked at her and analyzed her every move. He weighed his words cautiously in his head, he didn't want to lose what he gained, it means advantage and knowledge about her. Because of this he behaved completely differently than last time, the joke turned into a slightly more serious tone, of course as much as his character allowed him. In all this he had to be natural, no one trusts artificial people.

"You should know the whole truth, especially now that I know who you are. I couldn't wait," he said in a low, deep voice. Bloom frowned. Ms. Faragonda assured her that the wizard would want to destroy her, she thought so until now. "It will be difficult for you to believe, but now I'm the only person you can trust."

"Don't make me laugh! I can't trust someone who tried to murder my parents," she shouted in anger, watching every move of the man.

"As you have noticed, I tried, past tense. I saved your life lately, now knowing your origin I would do it again," he said, curious about what she would answer him. The girl's expression even exceeded his expectations. Fortunately, he masked the emotions well, because at that moment he could easily laugh at her for hours. However, now she was experiencing her little tragedy, one of many that he would provide her if she continued to stand against him.

Bloom was silent about her rescue, some force told her that everything was honest. More honest than Sky on which she failed. That's why he just deserved to let him continue.

"Go on, I want to know everything about Oritel and Marion, but without any tricks."It was obvious that she would walk away from his version of events, but it would be better than nothing.

Valtor nodded, as if accepting her condition."We met a long time ago, I was a young wizard, I was created by the Ancestral Witches, obediently followed their orders, because they were, they're still my mothers ... And darkness, you know how it fills the soul ..." he stopped and, as he supposed, Bloom broke eye contact. She didn't plan her weaknesses to come out, it was like getting rid of the most intimate thoughts.

"Look at me, Bloom." The girl reluctantly obeyed. She even more reluctantly admitted that although she hates him, he has something in her that even makes him listen. "I didn't see it as a flaw, rather as the meaning of life. The final battle ended with the imprisonment of your parents with my mothers far away, far beyond what you can imagine."

Bloom felt something chilling her. Oritel and Marion were to be imprisoned somewhere along with those witches who sowing the destruction?

"Say it's a joke."

"No, I'm not going to lie to you, you must be aware of what's really going on," he replied. "I can show you the way, we can go together, it's enough that you turn away from those who dare to call your friends."

Bloom wanted to laugh in bitter laughter. He really did it, he really wanted her to go away from what she believes. "You talk too much, it's pointless, don't count on you convincing me. Never."

Valtor looked at her suspiciously. He knew that the doubts that were going on her head would irreversibly squeeze deeper. The best proof of this was her subsequent repudiation.

"If you say so, the last thing, how are you feeling after Sky's betrayal?" Valtor deliberately call this name, as if he wanted to make her even more painful. He succeeded, Bloom was able to accept every worst spell, if only not to talk about him. She squeezed her eyelids tightly so that only one tear wouldn't be drop.

"I don't know how it was, okay? Diaspro could just as good ..."

"What if it's not her, but him?" He thought Diaspro wasn't enough, that's why he used your interest, which turned into something more." Valtor didn't suppost how real it sounded, if it was not for the fact that he invented the intrigue, he would get it himself. Bloom didn't speak for a long moment. What could she say if she more and more doubted the feeling Sky had once confessed her?

"If that's all, go away, disappear. You're not belong in this world."

"You also don't."

As soon as Valtor left, Bloom went with her suitcase to her family home. There she didn't speak much, she just couldn't stand it, and seeing Mike and Vanesse she burst into tears and hugged them. When she recovered, she told them all about what had happened on Eraklyon. She also mentioned Valtor, but not about their strange meetings. She didn't want to reflect how he undermined everything that was important to her. For a few days, she was convinced that she was nothing to Sky, so she sat in the room and drew. Only in her passion she found relief. It lasted until one day when Stella visited her. Seeing the state of her friend, the blond-haired girl became sad. The girls fell into each other's arms.

"You don't know how we miss you, we called, but you didn't answer."

Bloom reached for the phone. In fact, she saw more than a dozen calls from each friends, even the Specialists called a few times, but not Sky.

"I'm sorry, you see what's happening to me, and probably you aren't surprised."

"At all." Stella grabbed Bloom's hand and led her to the bed. "But there is something I have to tell you, they ... Sky and Diaspro ... have announced their engagement." Stuttering was so unnatural for the Fairy of Sun that it first to watch out for a redhead. She couldn't escape the shock of her best friend's confession. The decision was immediate.

"I'm going back, I have to go back, can you help me find out what's going on?"

"Are you still asking? We're the Winx Club, friends for life!" Stella could always bring a smile to Bloom's face, this time it was like that. Her earthly parents also said that their daughter should explain with Sky why he hurt her so much.

Again the fight, just a fight. No, there's have to add hiding, cruel words tearing the heart and evil in well-known blue eyes. It could not be Sky. Finally, Stella's effective attack knocked down the boy's floor, revealing his arm tucked under an elegant shirt. There was a sign of the same sorcerer who told Bloom a few days earlier that Sky had scoffed at her. Meanwhile, Valtor himself used her own feelings against her. Stella used Magical Dust, but because of the guard, the girls couldn't find out if he worked.

It dragged a little while Bloom asked her friends to help her increase her strength, condition and endurance. The motivation to get rid of Valtor was constantly growing. She practiced every day with another Winx, leaving only weekends for body rest and power regeneration. After training with Musa, Bloom moved with her friend to the room. It was about twentieth. On the way, they met Griselda.

"Bloom, Ms. Faragonda asks you to her office." The girl looked at her friend knowingly, then moved quickly behind the teacher. She entered the room headmistress looked worried, she was standing by the window, but she turned as the fairy entered.

"Bloom, my dear, forgive me for calling you so late, I'm afraid you've been overworking for the last two weeks."

Redhead had already sat on the chair in front of the woman's desk. In fact, Bloom wasn't idle, which made her feel the physical condition and strength of her attacks, but she wasn't as active in class as usual. Of course, this was also influenced by the situation with Sky. "I am sorry, Ms. Faragonda, but you're well aware of why I feel hatred for Valtor, every day more."

The headmaster sighed quietly, adjusting her glasses. "Of course, he did you a lot of bad, but you can't let that feeling blind you, so strong emotions can make magic don't always work properly."

Bloom agreed she was right. She wasn't very aware of the meaning of these words, but she didn't want to lose control over something that she trains so fiercely. "So what should I do?"

"You should reduce the number of trainings to no more than three a week. You have current lessons on your head. Moreover, in the Cloud Tower is a special book that contains knowledge about controlling negative emotions. This is really important, so I'd like you to go there tomorrow. I'll notify Ms. Griffin of your visit, there should be no problem. Valtor is just as dangerous to us all," explained Faragonda. "Do you have any questions?"

"Actually, no."

"Excellently."

"What did Ms. F. want?" Flora asked when Bloom entered their room. Bloom sat next to her, suddenly hugging her. Flora laughed, then embraced her friend."She noticed my efforts, told me to reduce their amount. You know her, she send me tomorrow to the Cloud Tower for some book that will help me."

"Hm, it's a bit dangerous. The witches don't have much sympathy for us, "Flora admitted.

"They won't do anything against Griffin, besides I'll only be there for a moment," Bloom reassured her.

"I will go with you."

"There isn't need, but if you want to help me, I'd like to talk to you about something, but it only has to be between us two. What are the others doing?" Bloom stood up and checked all the doors carefully. Stella was willing to eavesdrop, not just her.

Flora looked suspiciously at the redhead. "Of course, sweetie, you know I'll always help you. Musa's composing music, Tecna's playing, Stella's testing my organic masks, and Layla's training, you don't have to be afraid that they'll hear us."

Bloom breathed a sigh of relief and again took the seat next to the Fairy of Nature. "It's a delicate thing, it's just that I feel guilty. I doubted in Sky, it was like I had forgotten how good he was, I can't deal with it. "

"Oh, my dear," Flora clearly felt relieved to hear it. She was expecting something much worse, even though she wasn't sure what she was. "I think your reaction was normal and I'd do the same on you. I mean, Valtor's spells are powerful, you didn't know you could do that."

"I know, but if I really love him, I should stand with him, even if the world may end?"

"Love isn't perfect, Bloom. I believe that what unites you and Sky is unprovable and you'll forgive yourself both." Flora stroked Bloom's shoulder in a gesture of consolation.

"It sure will be so," said Bloom. "Thank you, Flo."


	5. Chapter 4 - You let me in

**Chapter 4 - You let me in**

The next day was warm and beautiful, too sunny for Valtor. He was choking on Andros, where there was nothing to do. This small planet for him didn't offer him anything.

He didn't forget about one place that the Trix told him. Cloud Tower. He decided to take power there for a good reason. The grief he felt for Griffin after she left him relentlessly nurtured his ambitions. He didn't tolerate betrayal. She knew it well, yet she dared to expose him and the Ancestral Witches. Memories seemed to distance from him.

As was his custom, he couldn't hurry. He was very pleased when he saw a well-known figure around the castle. At the sight of her it was really worth the wait. Because what could be better than attacking school, which the object of your observation doesn't belong? Bloom will be quite alone here, lost, vulnerable to his conditions. No way to escape. And maybe he'll give in to his will eventually. It couldn't have been otherwise, not what he planned for her.

The wizard stared at her image, completely ignoring the witches. They usually just talked about being bored, but Icy had to stick this unnecessary pin on him. One too much."It's sick, the way you look at her so insistently," she commented in a cold tone. He caught jealousy in her word. Of course, the Trix fought for his attributes in some incomprehensible way, completely inept. They were useless even in this.

"That's enough," he replied almost through clenched teeth. With one move of his hand, he made the image of the fairy disappear. He turned to Icy, she immediately moved away. "For weeks I hear nothing but your grudges against this fairy, and somehow I don't see you doing anything to get rid of her, and you see, very well that you don't, because... believe me, you don't want to know," he stopped, and Darcy and Stormy, who carelessly talked in the distance at the moment, got stuck. If he wanted, all three could be dead. "I need her to get the power and respect that I want, that's why Bloom must be safe by then," he explained, his angry look beginning to soften. Icy snorted.

"Bloom will never go for it. She's too... disgustingly good," the word barely crossed the witch's mouth. The sisters confirmed her words. Contrary to their expectations, Valtor laughed lightly, as if she were telling him some stupid things.

"If you think so, you probably don't know, how many ways may break a man, it's a matter of time before she falls into my trap," he told. "Now let's talk about how you can be more useful..."

...  
Bloom hesitated, holding a suspicious, large book in her hand with the title 'Control over every kind of magic.' It didn't escape her remembrance of how the Trix had deceived her by convincing her connection with the witches. But then everything was different, Ms. Griffin trusted her best students. Now they were not allowed in here, and Bloom was self-confident and she could see some tricks.

Accompanied her at the request of the headmistress, clearly bored Lucy, the only witch who, due to her acquaintance with Mirta, tolerated the fairies.

This sapphire, dark cover concealed so many answers, valuable advices and explanations. The first pages, a typical introduction, only fueled her curiosity. But on the twelfth side something started to be wrong."It's really hot here, isn't it? A year ago it wasn't like that," the red-haired girl commented, to which Lucy sighed impatiently.

"It's never warm here, right now too, a fire fairy."

Yes, it certainly wasn't nice. Despite the grimace she herself did, she saw in the Lucy's words a meaning, because why would anyone warm up the Cloud Tower now? And then she realized that it was something stronger than temperature, it was magic.

"Lucy, quickly, tell Ms. Griffin..."

"How dare you command me? You fairies are so annoying, you think that everything is yours!" the witch interrupted her.

Bloom frowned, grabbing a Mirta's friend by the shoulders. Her voice was determined and sharp.

"There's no time, I can feel Valtor's presence, he's here..." with the last sentence the beating of her heart accelerated, because this feeling was never so strong.

"Very close," she heard Icy's unpleasant voice. Moments later, snowballs flew towards Bloom and Lucy. The redhead jumped back, pushing Lucy and protecting her from attack.

"Go before it's too late! I'll stop her." This time Lucy passed Icy without any inhibitions and ran. She was terribly afraid of Trix, so she wanted to be with other witches as soon as possible.

Bloom transformed and came face to face with a white-haired girl."You can dream, the school is already ours! Ice wave!"

Bloom reacted immediately."Fire wall!" Fire protection in the shape of a star reflected the attack which Icy avoided. "Where are your sisters?"

"You'll see soon." This one sentence caused fears in her. They always loved to stand against her, when she was alone, so there had to be a reason since it wasn't like this today.

"No!" Bloom screamed, when she realized that Valtor, Darcy and Stormy had to fight Griffin for power over the Cloud Tower, and Icy was probably only occupying it.

"Yes, Bloom," replied the oldest of the sisters with satisfaction, when her next attack equaled the redhead. The fairy didn't understand, why her power was so weak despite the training. She felt like every next spell less and less impressive on the opponent. "What's happening to you? Ha, you're no longer a challenge," her words didn't hide embarrassment. "Today you'll be defeated." The witch's laughter reverberated throughout the room.  
Bloom temporarily plugged her ears with her hands because she could only hear Icy's laugh. Friends are waiting for her, maybe Sky, earthly parents, and above all biologists, whom she has never met. These thoughts have driven her, not the first time, but now it was different.

Bloom felt anger, negative energy, the same she had tried to fight for a few months. Emotions filled her until they exploded to form a red dragon, heading for the witch. Bloom realized with horror that it was darker, surrounded by a grayish glow, and worse, she barely controlled it. Fortunately, as soon as he suffered witches, he disappeared. Icy fell down, it seemed that she lost consciousness. Without hesitation, the girl minimized the book she came here for and took that herself. She didn't know what she would see, but the students of the Cloud Tower attacking her gave her confidence that Valtor had given them his mark. Without any problems, she defeated each of them. She finally reached Griffin's office, where, of course, he was also the one she hated so much.

"Again you," she hissed in anger. "Somehow it doesn't surprise me."

The sorcerer turned to her, the power he had after taking over the school raised his great ego. He enjoyed the straight win, but the real victory has not come yet.

"Oh, Bloom, it seems like it's been ages," he said, and the lightness he carried was annoying.

"Enough of these games, I don't care why you attacked the Cloud Tower, but you have to disappear from here. Do you understand?!" She sent fireballs towards him, which he avoided at the last moment, then he moved toward her.

"I feel your anger, you barely control it," he said with an artificially worried tone. "How do you think, how much time take, before emotions get you back on your bad side?" he asked, then in her eyes he saw nothing but emptiness.

Again. The past bounced deeper. Valtor knew about Darkar from Trix. This knowledge has made her automatically become a weaker target. He didn't want to fight and emphasized it many times, but she always resisted. Now she had to. It's more than duty, it's destiny."It's because of training," she said, wondering why she was translating. "Since our last meeting, I've strengthened my power to kick your ass.""You prefer to convince yourself," he mocked. "I admit your stubbornness makes you stupid." As if for relaxation he created a dark ball of energy and after a while to suppress it in his hand."From what I remember, no one asked you for an opinion.""You want to see how it really is? Close your eyes."Bloom burst into a grim laugh.

"You must be an idiot, if you think you'll defeat me without a fight."

"You know that this isn't my goal, besides it would be too boring," he defended himself against her verbal attack. "You have my word that I will do nothing to you. Today," he added as she looked at him suspiciously.

Today? Of course, he had to say that, he couldn't guarantee the constant safety of the enemy. She did what he asked carefully. After the movements of air, she assumed that Valtor had approached her, feeling his breath on his face. He caused a great anxiety in the girl. The silence they shared was interrupted by her heart, which was beating exceptionally loudly.

"Relax, imagine you seeing them back, you can embrace those who gave you life, those you've always wanted to meet." She listened to his voice, which seemed to fill her. Her heart ached for a moment. It wasn't a significant pain, so she focused on the energy she felt. It wasn't negative, so she gave in to this strength. Despite her tight eyelids, Bloom easily recalled the painting of Marion and Oritel. Their smiling faces, reaching out to her. "You are talking, they are happy that you are alive, they say that you are beautiful, they ask how you feel in Alfea."

This image was so real that tears of happiness were brewing under Bloom's eyelids, and a smile was on her face. Until another thought struck her, so alarming. She couldn't hear Valtor's voice aloud, only in her mind. He somehow came to her head! That's why she felt forging for a moment. He was the reason for these images, he simply rummaged in her psyche with dark magic, only thing she hated more than his.

She focused all her magic to throw him away. Valtor didn't expect this completely, so that both of them quickly returned to reality.

"You'll remember! Never, I said, never do that again!" Bloom screamed, surprised by Valtor's actions. It was disturbing that despite her screams, he was smiling in such a mean way. He looked at her tears with satisfaction.

"You let me in, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do it."

"No, you're lying! Why are you taking advantage of my weaknesses, why don't you stand in equal fight?!" she asked, her body began to accumulate power against her will. It was something she didn't reign over. The lack of self-control never seemed so real, so abstract.

Valtor, seeing the work that his manipulations had done, was spreading in pride."You would not wish it, but now you see, at least you see that fate forces you to sactrificed your loved ones to dreams and your own mental health." He approached her without hesitation and took a bit of drooping hair over her chest. They were very soft, scattering under his glove. "You're so angry, when I injure you, where it hurts the most."Bloom was breathing deeply. This activity was never so difficult. She understood what was happening, that Valtor was touching her, he was tempting more and more like the devil himself. No. He really was a devil. Though she despised him, she couldn't deny herself in the depths of herself. Only when Bloom accepted reality did her consciousness return. Disgusted, she pulled his hand away and that was all she could do, before she fainted.

...

"My head", whispered sore Bloom. She woke up in the middle of the forest in her everyday outfit. It took her a moment to remember how Valtor had caused her fury. She didn't understand what she was doing here. She absolutely can't trust a man, that's why she expected her end. This didn't happen, which allowed her to think that they needed each other more than ever. Back. Valtor needs her.

Bloom screamed with helplessness. She quickly regretted it, because she not only chased away all the animals in the vicinity, but even more she made herself angry. It took her a long time to reach Alfea and it was evening. Her first purpose was to visit Mrs. Faragonda, of course, her plan didn't go her way, because Stella had noticed her from afar.

"Bloom, oh my God, how do you look?" Stella took over, coming closer to the redhead.

"I'm also glad to see you, Stella," Bloom said unhappily. "Sorry, I don't have time right now."

"But what?" Stella didn't let go, she blocked Bloom's way. "I mean, what happened to you? Your skin, your eyes... It's like you came back from the grave," the Sun Fairy joked.

Bloom always patiently tolerated her tactless remarks, she didn't want to anymore. It wasn't the right time or place.

"Stand back!" Bloom's voice rose, pushing the girl away from her. The blonde looked shocked at her friend. She seemed so tired, angry and devoid of finally Bloom came to the headmaster's office without knocking, she entered.

...

The next days went by no better. Valtor tried to attack Alfea to obtain the archive, but Winx stopped him from doing so. They also disenchanted Faragonda, who was changed into a tree, thanks to which Musa and Flora won their Enchantix.

By the way, the evening that Winx wanted to fulfill without worries, for Bloom turned out to be a failure. Even among the best friends she wasn't able to relax. The fact that almost all the girls gained a new transformation, make her sad. And Bloom knew, if she doesn't betray her friends, she won't get this opportunity.

It was about something more. For something that pushed her away from her as far as possible.

Sky. Bloom missed him so much. She stared at the window, without purpose and determination. It was Stella's words that brought her back to life.

"Bloom, smile, I'll make your nails," the blonde suggested. "What about a peach color?" with energy she pulled out a whole pile of varnishes. For a moment, Bloom forgot they were all in her room.

"You don't have to, Stel," Bloom replied, pushing her hands away from her friend, who had already taken her. Of course, her hands looked better once, but she didn't neglect them completely, at least she hoped so. Stella seemed disappointed with this fact, but she kept going.

"Oh, come on, you'll need some beauty."

"I said no," Bloom said firmly. The rest of the girls seemed pretty tense by the redhead's behavior.

"Bloom, you've been acting really weird since the return of the Cloud Tower," Tecna whispered calmly. "It's not you."

That was too much. How could Tecna assess her at this point? She didn't know what was happening in her head or what mess she had in her heart. Tecna didn't know that she really had to consider Valtor's proposal and Bloom couldn't even talk to anyone about it.

"I really didn't notice," Bloom replied ironically. "And tell me how to behave, when I saw with my own eyes, how Valtor is taking over the entire the Cloud Tower? You weren't alone with him, you have no idea what he is like!" Bloom accused Tecna aggressively.

The Technology Fairy sighed heavily, Musa comfortably put her hand on Tecna's shoulder.

"You're right, we don't know, but we know what you are. You never repulsed friends, and now you do," Musa tried to talk to Bloom's sense.

"Let's see, I lost my birth parents, then Sky. Who do you think left me?!" Bloom rose abruptly. "In addition, this damned book is secured and I can't read it outside of the Cloud Tower."

"But we'll drive Valtor out of there and this book will open up for you. Sky probably recovers after Stella removed the spell and we'll one day save your parents," Layla assured her. Dark-skinned girl still remembered exactly how Bloom was the one who gave her hope. Now she had to repay her, even though her friend actually frightened her. She embraced her, but Bloom couldn't stand to touch her, that she felt her love and devotion. Bloom rejected Layla.

"Don't come near me, I have to breathe, I'm sorry!" she said before returning to her room and got stuck for a long time on the balcony in her bedroom.

... ... ...  
Hi! I apologize to you that so much time has passed, I assured you that the chapter will be earlier, but as you probably guess, I didn't have time to write on. Now I've found the moment and you really should know, I want to finish this story and I will succeed. I just don't know when.

Personally, I really like this chapter, unfortunately one more will pass before I show you the beginning of the right story. Maybe it's better? I also wanted to present some of Winx's relations with Bloom after she realizes how strange and unfavorable moments are waithing for her.

I'll say only I feel sorry for Bloom in the next chapters.

mimisvpor - Thank you for all comments! I love them meeting in Gardenia too and every next I adore more and more.

sailorlyoko4life - Some surprising circumstances will help Valtor, but for now I won't reveal anything more. You'll see in right time.

All you, remember, every your activity helps me write better and faster.


End file.
